Shimmering Reality
by blue.eyed.lullabye
Summary: Yuki wants to comfort Tohru after an encounter with a certain cat. So he goes to find her. There are many twists and turns and an interesting conclusion. One shot, rated for mild language. YukixTohru. Please REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket…..sadly…..If I did, this couple would TOTALLY happen.**

**A/N: SO, this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, so make sure there are lots of reviews, let me know what you think! The story will be in Yuki's P.O.V. Basically, it's about Yuki wanting to comfort Tohru after an encounter with a certain cat with a few twists and turns…..**

**By the way, I don't know how much it matters, but im not very far in the manga, so this story will be based on the anime…**

**OH! And I also think that secretly in his head, Yuki calls Tohru by her name, so I had him do that here.**

**Shimmering Reality**

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda, where are you?" I called out in the almost empty house. I had just returned from a student council meeting that had run a little late. Unfortunately, because it had run late, I was unable to walk Tohru home. I have been thinking about her more and more lately. She has stopped the rain for me; parted the clouds with her smile. She is the most caring, sweet, and important person in my life. She never seems to try and think about herself first, it's always somebody else. It almost seems strange to me that somebody so selfless can exist.

I continued to walk in the house and saw that Shigure had decided to move around the furniture again. It was in a very strange formation though. But, I wasn't about to try and decipher what went on inside of his mind.

I rounded the corner that led into the kitchen, and was completely shocked at what I saw. Tohru was leaned over the counter, with her back facing me. This wouldn't shock me under normal circumstances, but at the moment she was silently sniffling, trying to hide it. Behind her was that stupid cat. His hand was scratching at the back of his head and he had an upset look plastered on his face.

"Aw hell. Tohru, it's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry." He tried to apologize about some unknown thing that I hadn't heard about yet. But apparently, he had crossed the line this time.

"No, no! I know that K-K-Kyo. It's alright, r-r-really. I'm the one that's s-s-s-s-sorry." Tohru said as she sniffed in. She turned around to look at the stupid cat. Her eyes were swollen and she had tear marks on her face. She tried her best to smile and play it off as no big deal. She was failing, badly. It hurt me to see her so upset. I'm going to kill that stupid cat for being so ignorant. I don't even care what he did, this would be the last time he ever hurt Tohru's feelings. She was so caring and giving, how could you even stand there and watch her while she was in so much pain?

"What did you do?" I angrily asked that dumb cat as I grabbed his collar and pulled him over in front of me. I nearly choked him as I made him look into my furious eyes. Once he had gotten over the shock of being suddenly grabbed, he looked down at me with just as much fury.

"Yuki! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" Tohru exclaimed with worry in the background as I lifted him. But I didn't care. This cat was gonna get what he deserved.

"Let go of me you damn rat! I didn't do nothin!" He yelled at me as he grabbed my wrist and pulled it off of him. "She's just too damn sensitive!" He continued as he glared at me.

"H-H-He's right!" Tohru exclaimed, trying to keep me from gouging the cat's eyeballs out. Tohru looked down at the ground. "I am too s-s-sensitive. It's my f-fault." She said quietly as more tears dared to spill over.

"Aw hell!" Kyo said again. He walked over to Tohru and looked at her. He took his hand and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You're not too sensitive. I just said that 'cause I was mad. I'm sorry."

Tohru continued to look up at him with large and tearful eyes. "But I am, I-"

"Enough!" I suddenly exclaimed. I had had enough. "Get your filthy paw off of her, and get out of this room NOW!" I yelled. He had to get out of my sight in the next five seconds or I would tear him limb from limb.

"Yuki." Tohru said. She looked at me with the mixed emotions of admiration and disapproval, with some leftover conflict on her face that I couldn't read. I could tell that she was upset that I was hurting the cat's feelings, but it seemed that she was glad I was standing up for her. Kyo released Tohru and turned to look at me.

There were no words shared. It was completely silent.

"My my my. What have we here? Are we fighting over sweet, sweet Tohru?" Said the old pervert as he walked into the room. He was wearing a bright pink suit, and under different circumstances I would have asked him about it. But right now I was to mad at the cat.

I turned and yelled "No!" At the same time as the stupid cat. We stared at each other for a moment afterwards, and I decided that I would tell Shigure about what happened.

"Kyo is just being an ignorant idiot." I said calmly. Kyo just looked at me and decided to retaliate.

"Oh yeah? Well at least _I'm_ not afraid to say what_ I'm_ feeling!" He yelled at me as he pointed.

"I'm so sorry. I wish that I, that I-"Tohru began, but I quickly cut her off. The cat didn't deserve her kind words. He didn't deserve an apology from her.

"Miss Honda, don't bother to apologize to him." I said.

"And how would you even know if she should or not? You weren't even here!" Kyo yelled at me.

"Stop. Please stop." Tohru said quietly in the background. I wanted to listen to her. Her words calmed some of my rage, and I took a deep breath.

"I think that you should all separate yourselves for a while. Tohru, why don't you go outside for some air. It might help calm you down." Said Shigure as he walked over to Tohru. His suit, though, was slowly changing from a bright pink into a soft blue. That was a little strange. Perhaps Ayame made it? Maybe that would explain it's odd ability.

"Alright." She said quietly. As they walked by Kyo, Tohru paused for a moment. "I really am s-sorry." She inhaled raggedly, trying to hold back her tears. "I wish that I could feel different."

"Is it because of him?" The cat asked with his eyes down. My eyes widened. Suddenly, I realized why Tohru was crying. Kyo had confessed his feelings for her.

"Yes." She said before she quickly fled the room.

She had turned him down because of another guy.

Was it because of me? Is that even possible? Of course that thought would pop into my head.

Kyo continued to stare at the ground. I think that since Tohru rejected him, he will have a very long and very rough journey ahead of him. I took a breath before I turned and walked out of the room. I wanted to go and find Tohru, but she may need to be alone right now. I can only imagine what it must have been like for her in there. Kyo must have walked in and confessed, and Tohru didn't feel the same way. It would have been excruciatingly difficult for her to turn him down; she never wants to upset anyone. She was probably even considering lying and saying that she did feel the same way, just so he wouldn't be upset.

Because that's just the type of person she is.

She would never want to make somebody unhappy. Especially somebody she was so close to, like Kyo. That's what I may love most about her. That may just be what everyone loves most about her.

"_Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not afraid to say what I'm feeling!" _

That's something that I envy about him. He wasn't afraid to tell Tohru that he loved and admired her. That she swiped away the rain. That she changed his life. But I am. All I want is to tell her that I love her. I want to tell her all that she's done for me. Even if she would reject me, I still think that she deserves to know. She should know how much of a blessing she is in my life, and how I cherish every second I have ever spent with her. And how I want nothing more than to spend more moments with her. But I have never been able to build up enough courage to tell her. And I have never wanted to thrust myself upon her and make her uncomfortable like that stupid cat did just now. Also, I have always been secretly afraid that she would reject me like she did to the cat. Scared that she would reject me, and choose that cat over me. I've always been scared that she wouldn't love me back. Or only love me as a brother. But, if she could only love me as a brother, I would gladly accept that with open arms.

I don't ever want to lose her.

She is too important to me. I never want her to stop seeing me as someone important to her, and I never want to stop seeing her as someone important to me.

I continued to walk deeper into the house, finding myself in the living room. I sat briefly on a chair that was in the dining room a day ago, but I was not going to stay in that room for any longer. I must go and comfort Tohru. She may want to be alone right now, but I no longer care. I need to be with her. I need to be sure that she is safe and sound. I quickly hopped up from the chair and exited the room. Outside of it, Kyo was standing in the dining area. He had his head down, but when I entered the room he looked up at me and glared. There was something off about his appearance, but I decided to let it slide because he looked very upset.

"Go and find her. Tell her that I'm sorry, and it's alright. And you." He walked up to me and grabbed my shirt, getting in my face. "Take care of her. Treat her like a princess!" He yelled at me. My eyes widened at the passion in his voice. He let go of my shirt and pushed me towards the door. "Go." He said one more time before he ran up the stairs. I realized what was off about him. His eyes were a shade of violet, like mine. This was very strange.

He really does love her. I don't know if I would have been able to give her up to _him_ that easily. Does he love her more than me? Does he really love her enough that he can let her go? Give her up and give permission to love her to me, the person he hates most in this world?

I hung my head and began to walk outside. I don't deserve somebody like Tohru. And she deserves better than me. But, as selfish as I am, I'm still going to try.

I walked further outside, and thought for a moment where she would go. Then, I decided that there would be two places she would want to be at. Her mother's grave, or the secret base. I started to head down the familiar path that lead to the base. I was going to check there first because it was closer. Suddenly, the tree's leaves turned a shade of orange and they fell to the ground as if it had just turned from spring to autumn. As I got closer to my destination, I heard loud sobbing. Hearing that sound tore me in two. It made me want to run to her and take away all her pain, but I didn't want to startle her and make her even more uncomfortable than she already was, so I slowly walked over to where she was. She was lying on the ground in front of the garden, her head resting on her arm. She was on her side with her back facing me, so she didn't hear me approach her. I hated seeing her this way. She would never act this way in front of anyone because she wouldn't want them to worry about her. I squatted down behind her, crunching the leaves slightly.

"Miss Honda? Are you alright?" I asked softly. Stupid, stupid, stupid me. I couldn't think of anything better to say? Obviously she wasn't alright. I was probably only making it worse.

She immediately shot upright on the ground, now in a sitting position. "Oh! Y-Yuki! I'm fine! Nothing wrong here, I was just checking on the leeks!" She said as tears ran down her face. She quickly tried to wipe them away from her puffy red eyes before I could see them, but I shot my hand out and grabbed hers. She looked at me with surprise.

"Yuki?" She asked me. She looked into my eyes with her large blue ones, and my heart broke seeing her like that. I would have hugged her if it wouldn't have changed me. But, I settled on touching the side of her face. Her eyes immediately widened even further. I couldn't believe how bold I was being, but I hoped that she wouldn't mind too much. I had been waiting to be near her like this for a long time.

"Do you want to talk about it, Miss Honda?" I said softly. I was going to try and be as comforting as possible.

"I, I….." She said, letting her thought trail off. I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry if that was too bold of me, or if I'm making you uncomfortable." I said as I backed away and removed my hand from the side of her face. I sat down on the ground behind me and stared down at the dirt. I shouldn't act this way around her. It isn't fair to her to thrust my feelings upon her when she may not reciprocate them. But, there was always that small glimmer of hope. I knew somewhere in my heart I truly believed that I was the person that Tohru turned Kyo down for. And Kyo believed that too.

"No no! Don't apologize! I'm not uncomfortable at all." She said as she looked down. "Thank you for caring about me enough to come and find me."

As she said this my heart gave a little jump. Just because of how it sounded. It sounded like she was thanking me for caring about her, but in reality, I'm sure she was just thanking me for my act of kindness like she would thank anyone else.

"And, I would like to talk about it, if you still don't mind." She said quietly, sniffing in the last of her tears though the streaks they made still remained. She looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"I don't mind whatsoever." I said to her and she smiled a little bigger.

"Alright." She said a little louder. She scooted over to where I was seated and sat next to me. This surprised me slightly, but I was glad that she was not only comfortable enough around me to tell me what was on her mind, but she also was comfortable enough to sit in close proximity to me.

"Well, I don't really know where to start." She said as she clutched her knees to her chest.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning." I said to her as I leaned I a little closer.

"Well alright." She said quietly. She wasn't quite used to being paid attention to instead of her paying all of the attention. She has listened to me many times over, and it is time for me to listen to her. And I don't mind it one bit.

"I don't know how much you know of what happened in there, but you probably pieced it together by now." She began.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea." I told her.

"Well, Kyo, he told me that he was in love with me." She choked out quietly. It was very difficult for her to say.

"And, well, I don't feel the same way." She told me in the same quiet voice.

"And," She continued, the tears finding their way back into her large blue eyes. She sniffed in. "I feel, I just feel so bad about the whole thing. Because, b-b-b-because,"

"Because you don't feel the same way towards him?" I said.

"Y-Yes." She told me.

"And you hate that you had to let him down, and hurt his feelings." I continued, speaking the words that she couldn't say.

This time she only nodded. She put her hand over mine during that moment. And my eyes widened at her unexpected touch.

"I love him as a brother. As someone very important to me. But," She paused and looked up at me, straight into my eyes. "I love somebody else."

"M-Miss Honda," I said, letting the thought trail off as I had no idea what to say. What she was implying was now obvious. It was everything that I had ever hoped for, longed for.

I would never have expected Tohru to be so bold. Or to say such words. I couldn't take my eyes away from hers. Suddenly, her cheeks became very red, and she looked down and away from me. I could feel a blush on my face as well. It seemed like she could make them appear so easily.

"I'm sorry. That was out of place. You can leave if you're uncomfortable." She told me as she pulled her hand away from mine.

This made me sad. I didn't want her to apologize for making all of my dreams come true. That is something you should never have to apologize for.

"No." I said as I reached out and took her had into my own. "Not at all." I continued as I leaned my forehead onto her collar bone. I could feel her breathing, and it soothed me. It felt amazing to finally not have to worry anymore about whether or not she felt the same. I smiled very widely and breathed in deeply, enjoying her scent.

"R-Really? Yuki," She said. The words that would have followed, though, were too hard for her to say. But I knew what she meant. She was also surprised at the acceptance of her feelings.

I felt her lay her head on-top of my own. I felt like I was I the female's position, but I didn't even care. As long as I was with her, everything would be all right.

We stayed like that for a long while. She wasn't willing to pull away just as I was unwilling to.

But, I pulled away after a long while and stared into her eyes. Her hair was now up in a bun that was held up with the ribbon I had given her as a gift. Perhaps she had done that while I wasn't looking. It made me very happy to see her using it though.

Suddenly, I felt courage surge through me. I was going to show her how I felt.

I looked into her large brown eyes…..wait. Brown? I looked a little harder and they were definitely blue. Odd.

"What's wrong?" She asked me when she saw my confused face.

"Oh, ah nothing." I said to her as I looked down. I had to hurry if I wanted to use the courage that had built up within me.

I took my hands and placed them both on the sides of her face.

"Oh, Yuki I-"

I cut off her words quickly though by coming in closer to her face and surprising her.

"Tohru." I said her first name quietly.

She was speechless at that single uttered word. I moved in even closer, now relying on my instincts because I had never kissed a girl before, although I would never admit it. I moved slowly, giving her a chance to reject me if she wanted. When there was no protest from her I leaned in and gently kissed her soft lips. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life. When I pulled away, she looked up at me and smiled, leaning in for another. I smiled and happily obliged.

But then Tohru made the wrong move.

Tohru wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. It wasn't her fault, it was only her instincts. I heard the poof and saw the smoke, and I expected to see a much, much shorter world with the grass as tall as me and the freshly fallen leaves surrounding me. But instead I saw a much, much taller world. I was higher than Tohru, but lower than the trees.

What was I?

"Tohru?" I said in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She said in a low and menacing voice. I looked at her, and saw Akito in front of me.

I recoiled in fear, and realized I had four legs and a tail.

I was a cow?

"Yuki. Yuki. YUKI!" Screamed Akito in my face.

/

"YUKI! Time to get up Yuki!" Tohru shouted through my door. "I'm coming in." She announced.

I looked all around me. Where was I?

In my room.

I felt my heart drop like a hundred weights had suddenly attached themselves to it. I was at home, in my room, and none of that had even happened.

I never confessed to Tohru, she never accepted me, and I never got to kiss her.

I felt very upset but I started to stretch anyways. Tohru walked in while I was stretching and stared at me.

"What is it?" I said as I came out of a large yawn.

"Nothing." She said with a smile as she came closer to me. "You're going to be late if you sleep any longer! Come on Yuki, we need to get going!" She said in a panic.

I smiled at her. This was the girl that I loved alright.

But, unfortunately, it had all been a dream.

**A/N: Soooooooo! What did you all think? Were the characters in character? Was it too cheesy? Was it not fluffy enough? Were you expecting the whole dream thing? Is there anything else that I could have done to make it more dreamlike without giving it away to soon? I f you have ideas for that you should let me know because I may re-write it and update it. Any comments? I want to know! Review me please so I can get better! Also, add me to your author alert, I write Bleach fanfiction to you know…**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
